


knitted together

by jimmyjamjamie



Series: bruce wayne and harvey dent are stupidly in love [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Jewish Bruce Wayne, M/M, harv gave bruce jumpers each day of hanukkah in college, im so soft for these two you don’t understand, it’s not a hc i know it in my soul, no more twoface angst only post arkham fluff, they were all ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyjamjamie/pseuds/jimmyjamjamie
Summary: harvey gets invited to wayne manor during the holidays after his release from arkham.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Series: bruce wayne and harvey dent are stupidly in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075997
Kudos: 22





	knitted together

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!! once again i’m not the best writer but i’m tired of seeing angst!! they are married and make two jokes together

For the first time in a while, Harvey was nervous. Nervous wasn’t exactly the right word, no he was almost scared. After getting out of Arkham and the need for visits wasn‘t there anymore, Harvey thought that Bruce wouldn’t want to be near him anymore too. But that was until he found a crisp envelope amongst the mail pile in his apartment, an invitation to the manor that was handwritten (He had spent far too many lectures trying to read Bruce’s ridiculous looped handwriting from over his shoulder to not have it ingrained his his mind by now) directly to him. 

So that was how he found himself standing in the December cold at the doorstep of Wayne manor, in a jumper that he spent a totally normal amount of time picking out. I mean, why would he spend over an hour choosing between two sweaters that Bruce had once said brought out his eyes and another that he still kept since college- Harvey could still perfectly remember the disgusted look on Bruce’s face when he flaunted the ugly clash of colours and christmas themed knitting patterns. (He’d gone with the ugly one).

Harvey was just about to give up and turn around when the warm light of the manor slid open upon him and he was greeted by the sight of a smiling Alfred. Well, not what you would typically class as a smile but after spending so many years you could tell by the pleased upturn of his eyebrows in his own british way. 

“Master Dent,” and after so many years he could still not grow used to the butler’s mannerisms, “Happy Holidays. I do believe Master Bruce is in the study.”

They walked in silence for a few moments, Harvey taking in the new array of picture frames adorning the hall with Dick and Jason and what he assumed were the rest of the robins when Alfred spoke to him.

“It’s a delight to see you again Master Dent,” He didn’t need to infer his smile from his eyebrows this time when the man gave him a small wistful one, “You were always such a good friend to Master Bruce. Influence too. I much preferred when he snuck out at night to fool around the roof than swing off them at nights.”

“You knew about that?”

Alfred turned up his nose, a smug twinkle in his eye, “Of course I knew. I know everything, Master Dent.”

Harvey laughed quietly, tension easing and was about to reply when they turned into the study and he found himself biting a smile. I can’t believe he… Bruce was sat scanning away at documents on his desk, of course he wouldn’t rest not even during the holidays, leaned back just far enough that Harvey could see the top of the Menorah of the jumper that he had jokingly gifted to Bruce- the blue was a shade a smidge too bright and the candles were off yellow, each flame holding its own LED light in it (that Bruce of course hadn’t turns on to avoid full embarrassment). It was perfect.

“I’ll leave you.”

Turning up to Alfred’s voice, Bruce caught sight of Harvey and broke into a small smile.

“Harvey. I’m so glad you cou-“

That was quickly broken off into a scrunched up expression as if he had eaten a lemon. Harvey loved it.

“We’re ugly twins,” Harvey grinned and shook his arms slightly to show off the mismatched pattern of pink and green and orange. Bruce just sighed, stepping away from his desk to come in front of Harvey, his sour expression thinned out to something fond.

“Two of a kind?” 

“I thought we left the two jokes in Arkham,” Harvey groaned at the growing smugness radiating off Bruce. He chuckled and looked up to Harvey, tilting his head slightly towards the direction of the couch for them to both sit.

As Harvey sat into the couch, god Bruce could have hooked him up with whatever these heavenly pillows were filled with in Arkham, he felt the tension drifting in again- fighting his shoulders and making his returning smile sheepish.

“I’ve gotta admit Bruce… I was er. Kinda nervous when you invited me over.”

That got him a sharp curl of Bruce’s eyebrows. “Nervous? It’s only the manor Harvey.”

Harvey looked down and chuckled awkwardly, scratching at his hand slightly. “Yeah I know I. I just thought that you wouldn’t want to see me again after Arkham,” Harvey breathed out tiredly. “I know you were only seeing me to help me through it and after I got released well. I don’t see why you’d want to see me again, let alone welcome a criminal into your home.”

It was silent for a few seconds and Harvey felt like crawling into himself with each one. This was a mistake. You should have just walked away at the doorstop and g-

“Harv.”

The nickname warmed Harvey through, and he looked up to see confusion and.. something else etched into Bruce’s face. Shaking his head fondly and letting out the breathe of a shocked laugh, he looked up and softly held the scarred side of Harvey’s face. Oh. 

“You’re my best friend Harv, I could never not want you around. Coming to see you in Arkham was… a selfish way for me to take as much time as I could with you. And now I’m going to have to be selfish again and ask you to stay longer,” and what the hell, if the hot prickling of Bruce’s hand hadn’t lit him on fire then the dangerously soft smile he sent at him would make him combust, he knew it.

Harvey sat in partial shock, leaning into the touch on his scarred side for a few moments before realising that Bruce had actually wanted an answer.

“I. Yeah. I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

It seemed that was the correct answer when Bruce’s smile stretched out into a grin.

Reaching behind the couch (giving Harvey sight to the awfully stitched dreidel that looked more like a garishly coloured pencil than anything), Bruce turned back with a box in his hand and a sheepish smile.

“I tried but er,” But er exactly, Harvey’s brain prompted. The box was wrapped poorly, that much was evident. If Harvey didn’t know it was Bruce’s handiwork he would have reasoned it was the work of a toddler. The corners were ripped and covered over with cut out wrapping paper and far too much cello tape, but the sides were holding on by the thinnest amounts of tape. Batman, bested by wrapping paper. It was enough to make him break into laughter, but the thing that really sent him off was the wrapping paper. One half was egg white with black pinstripes (though you almost couldn’t tell because of the patchwork), and the second was black with white. Just like his old suit.

“Don’t laugh at it, that was my 4th attempt,” But Bruce was betrayed by his own grin and Harvey’s snorts of quieting laughter.

“Okay okay. I’m okay now,” he gasped between his dying laughter, looking up to Bruce’s attempt at hiding his grin. 

“You can’t open it yet.”

“Oh, really?”

Bruce’s eyes flicked away and he bit his inner cheek, “Yeah. You have to wait until Christmas to open it.”

“Ok. But my gift doesn’t have a waiting period, do you want it?”

“You got me a gift?”

Harvey nodded, barely able to hold back his grin. “Yeah Bruce. But you have to turn on the lights on your jumper to get it.”

Bruce barely kept in his amused sigh, “You’re incorrigible,” turning away once more to flick the small LED’s on. 

When he turned around Harvey couldn’t contain the besotted grin, to hell with holding it back when he saw the crappy quality lights flicker across Bruce’s reluctant but endeared face. “Now I’m going to have to be selfish Bruce… because this is a gift I wanted.”

Moving in, Harvey closed the distance between him and Bruce, cupping the back of his neck. Bruce sat still, panic slowly growing in Harvey as he kissed him. Oh shit this is it. I’ve fucked it up I’ve- until he whimpered into Harvey’s scarred lips and sighed happily, dropping his shoulders and returning the kiss softly. Bruce snaked his hands up Harvey’s chest, pulling him in closer by the neck of the jumper and pressing forward into him. Harvey’s mouth curved up at this, Bruce following suit at the feel of the smile against his lips until they had to pull away- red lips both pulled into ridiculously smitten smiles as Harvey looked down into Bruce’s open face.

“What was that?” Bruce laughed breathily, eyes creasing.

“Mistletoe.”

Bruce shook his head, dragging a grinning Harvey inwards til they were almost sharing breath. He took a second to catch his own, as Harvey took the chance to gaze upon him and his kissed lips that glinted from the lights. Maybe coming here wasn't such a mistake. Bruce’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he pulled them together once again. Definitely.

And when Bruce couldn’t find mistletoe above the couch later that night, he found he didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> the gift was going to be socks or a key to wayne manor but i didn’t have enough energy to write it /-/


End file.
